Twists of Fate
by Numinor29
Summary: High School. Yoh x Jeanne. Hao running a dormitory. More insanity then you can throw a ghost at. Much longer and better summary inside. Reviews loved.
1. Chapter 1

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twists of Fate

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summary: Having transferred to a world-class boarding school, Jeanne is expectant that life will be much easier then it was at home. However, with Destiny playing games with her (literally), roommates who make Monty Python look normal, a sadistic homeroom teacher, far too much homework, and a perverted ghost that's goal in existence is to embarrass her in the best ways he can… How will she be able to deal with falling in love?

I hope that was enough to get you to at least read and review the first chapter. XP I know I'm bad at summaries. The last parts of it sucked, I know.

DISCLAIMER: I own Shaman King. Just not the copyrights. I do not own 4Kids, and I'm sad about that. If I did, the company wouldn't suck so _badly_. No small, innocent, adorable baby animals were harmed in the making of this fan fiction, despite strong evidence to the contrary. Lawyers smell.

AU; High School Fic; Yoh x Jeanne; centered around Jeanne; NO shonen/shojo-ai; Humor x Romance. A lot of the first genre, and some of the second.

Oh, and occasional character bashing. XD

P.S. Can somebody tell me Jeanne's last name? I can't seem to find it anywhere…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One - Oh, please, no…

The wind blew through the trees, carrying the sound of rustling leaves, the sight of papers flapping, and the smell of moldy fish. Jeanne wrinkled her nose in distaste and quickly moved into the office of her new school, Hokage Academy. The place was big in the way that skyscrapers were big when compared to a McDonalds. The school, that is, not the office.

However, the office wasn't exactly small, either. It _was _well-furbished, decorated in the exact combination of posters and wallpaper that was guaranteed to displease the eye, and the place where the girl was going to be for a little while. Or so she thought.

"Name and purpose of visit?" one of the secretaries asked, sounding bored. Jeanne swallowed nervously.

"My name is Jeanne, and I'm here to pick up a student packet. I'm a transfer student, and-" she began. The secretary thrust a large yellow envelope at her, then checked something on her computer.

"Your dorm room is the attic of Ryu Dorm. Sucks for you; the place is haunted." The secretary said, shrugging. "Classes are already over for the day, so you may as well just go unpack your things." Jeanne blinked, then nodded and walked out into the main hall. Five minutes of tedious searching resulted in her being lost; but another minute brought her to a map.

"Ryu Dorm, Ryu Dorm…" the girl muttered, searching the map for it. She finally located the building, and realized that it was located in the least convenient place possible. Groaning, she began walking there, looking through her papers as she went. Included was a dress code, her schedule, a list of supplies that probably would never be used but had to be bought anyways because the school said so, a list of supplies that were likely to be used so much they'd need replacing several times in the first few months until she realized that she could just get a sturdier version, a list of the books she'd need as well as some recommendations for ones to read in her spare time, a few other assorted papers, and a complimentary cookie. Shrugging, Jeanne ate the cookie and headed outside.

The smell of moldy fish was still around. Trying to relax and not smell anything, the girl quickly crossed the Baseball Field, the Football Field, the Soccer Field, the Other Football Field, three tennis courts, and the Cheerleading Practice Field That Guys Cannot Be Around During Practice Nor May They Use Binoculars Or Telescopes To Look At Field to get to her destination; a mid-sized Dorm building labeled 'Ryu'. The girl understood why a moment later; the building was inconveniently placed, but at least it was high quality. The namesake, too, was rather obvious. There was a golden oriental dragon that spiraled around the building, and it looked like it doubled as a ramp to get to the higher levels.

Jeanne quietly moved into the building and slowly made her way up to the attic, noting that there were no stairs; only ladders. True to what the secretary had said, the room was haunted. Of course, being who she was, Jeanne could tell that it was only haunted by a small, mischievous spirit.

"Heh, heh, heh… They've sent up a cute, proper girl this time… I'll have to lift up her skirt whenever there're boys in here…" the spirit muttered, rubbing its hands together as it smiled evilly. Jeanne sighed, walked over, and picked it up. "Hey, what the—"

"You will do no such thing." The girl said, glaring at it.

"You're just a human! You can't see me, let alone touch me! It's not possible!" the small spirit protested, trying to wiggle out of her grasp. Jeanne smiled.

"I'm a Shaman, and more then capable of sending you to the next world." The girl told it firmly. The spirit turned several shades paler. "Now, you are going to leave this building, and if you so much as think of pulling a prank on anybody, then I _will _send you on. Is that clear?" the spirit nodded meekly. As soon as Jeanne let go, it zoomed off. "Well, that's taken care of… Now to unpack." The girl said, looking at her things. They had already been sent up; having been mailed courtesy of her mother. The girl opened the first box and groaned. "Mother… I asked you _not _to send these frilly things…" she muttered. "At least it looks like you got a few uniforms in, too." She muttered something. "I can't let anybody see these; they'll think I'm crazy." Muttering, she quickly put the clothes in the back of the bottom drawer of her huge dresser. Three more boxes resulted in the girl finding frilly blouses, frilly skirts, and frilly underwear. The girl sighed in defeat. "…Why couldn't my family be normal?" the girl asked, hiding the horrid garments in the same place she'd hid the others. Opening another box, the girl took a deep breath before looking inside.

"Who're you?" a voice asked. Jeanne froze.

"Um… I'm the new resident of this room." She said, smiling at her visitor after she had regained her composure.

"Oh, you are? I'd better warn you, then, there's a ghost in here that's kind of perverted…" the person began. Jeanne shrugged.

"I'm not too worried."

"Your funeral… Or at least that of your privacy." the boy replied, shrugging. He walked back downstairs. Jeanne breathed a sigh of relief.

"If he'd seen the stupid teddy bear that my mother—" the girl began, pulling it out of the box.

"That reminds me…" the boy said sticking his head back in. Jeanne squeaked and hid the bear behind her back, blushing in embarrassment. "…Ooooookay. Anyways, you have been officially assigned to the same dorm as the guy considered to be the hottest in the school as of the last poll at nine thirty this morning, so if you're going to be one of his obsessed fans, don't take unfair advantage of living near him. The other girls will kill you. Not to mention what I'd do; he's my brother and he has too big of an ego as it is." He left again. Jeanne sighed and quickly stuffed the bear back into the box, which was then hidden behind her dresser.

Firmly closing and locking her door, the girl began looking through the rest of her things, glad that her mother _had_, in fact, remembered to include some plainer clothes. These were placed in higher drawers for easier access to them. Once the unpacking of the clothes was complete, Jeanne began setting up her personal items, including pictures of her family, her own blankets, and a letter from— The girl paused. Why was there a letter in her things, anyways? Blinking, she opened it and began reading aloud.

"If you are reading this, my beloved daughter, then I have passed from this mortal coil… Well, no, not really, but you _are _at your new school, and for all you know I may die while you're there anyways. Not that this will matter to you of all people. Anyways, I made sure that they placed you in a Dormitory where things would at least be moderately interesting, and I hope the fact that it's haunted won't be too much trouble. You're also probably wondering why in the world I included such frilly items in your wardrobe…" Here, Jeanne nodded, "…This is because I want you to be able to look good for a nice boy that you might find." The girl sighed and declined to continue reading the letter. The girl felt a tap on her shoulder a moment later, and turned around to find that the ghost had returned. "What?" the girl asked, sighing.

"I lived here first, and I'm not going to let you kick me out." The ghost told her, having evidently changed its mind. "So I'm staying here whether you like it or not." The girl blinked, then shrugged absentmindedly.

"As long as you're decent company, I suppose I can let you stay." The girl said. She finished unpacking her things as she heard people walk into the dormitory far below. There was a knock on her door a few minutes later. Jeanne moved over to open it and found the boy from earlier standing there. "Oh, hello again." Jeanne said.

"Hey. Anyways, my brother's in charge of the dormitory, and he says he has to introduce you to all of us, and vice versa." The boy began. Smirking, the ghost bolted forward and lifted up the front of Jeanne's skirt as far as it would go for a second.

"Why you little pest!" the girl yelled, blushing furiously while trying to grab it. Laughing, the ghost led her on a chase and went around the room several times while the boy in the doorway just watched, confused.

"He, uh, says you need to come down _now_." The boy finally said. Jeanne sighed.

"I'll get you later." She said, glaring at the ghost as she walked downstairs. A boy very similar to the one right behind her smiled as she came downstairs.

"Ah, here you are!" he said, smirking. Jeanne noted that while he _was _hot, he didn't seem to be exactly her type. "My name is Hao Asakura, Ms. Jeanne, and I have the pleasure of introducing you to everybody else."

"Just get on with it!" a girl yelled. "We've got homework!"

"Fine, fine…" Hao muttered. "Behind you is my twin brother, Yoh. He got some of my looks, but none of my charm, sadly for him. But you can ask him for help, he won't refuse. Watching the TV is Rodney; he's an anime freak obsessed with shojo shows and magical girls. If he wants you to cosplay, say no, or you'll deeply regret it. Telling him to turn the TV off and pay attention is Liz; she's very violent and will probably send you to the infirmary if you make her mad, which you will regret. The fat guy stuffing his face at the table is Tubo. Never agree to buy him dinner; you'll regret that, too. He's obsessed with food, and we think he may be a part time cannibal. Dark's over there in the corner acting evil again; don't take him seriously. He loves pretending he's the Lord of Darkness or something. But he can make you regret talking to him, so just don't do it." Jeanne blinked, and started to get very nervous as Dark glared evilly at her. "Over playing video games are Tai and Cchi, twin brothers who are perverted enough to get Liz to hurt them regularly. Wear a long skirt around them, or you will regret it. Or, better yet, wear several layers of jeans and a sweater that doesn't have a zipper."

"…Is there anybody I can talk to without regretting something?" Jeanne finally asked.

"Nope. Nobody besides my bro and me." Hao replied, grinning. "Double warning for Tai and Cchi; they tend to gang up on you. Last and probably least is Pip over there." He pointed to the stairs that lead to the basement, from which the sounds of a small, innocent, adorable baby animal being horribly mutilated were coming from. "She's very into evil magic, and can usually be found chanting spells to summon demons and the like, raising the dead through ritual necromancy, or hurting small, innocent, adorable baby animals. If she _does_ call up something nasty, just come tell me, and I'll get rid of it. Or tell Yoh, he's pretty good at that, too. If we're not around when you're talking to her, you'll regret it. Yoh and I have enough influence to keep her in check. Let's see… Wait, I'm missing somebody. Oh, yes. Smiley is what we call the ghost up in your room. I don't know if you can see him or not, but--"

"She can." Yoh interrupted. "Judging from the way she chased him around the room after he flipped up her skirt."

"Ah. I guess I don't need to explain his habits to you, then." Hao said, smirking. Jeanne groaned. "Don't worry, you'll get used to this place. Just wait until you meet the homeroom teacher and our counselor. _THEN _you'll realize that this dorm is practically normal in comparison." Jeanne slowly backed up several steps, wondering what she had gotten herself into by agreeing to transfer here. Hao just continued smiling for several moments. "Well, that's about everything. Here, try doing what's on this list. It'll help." He handed her a piece of paper and moved off. Blinking, Jeanne folded it and put it in her pocket before grabbing some food from the fridge and hurrying up to her room. Once inside, she pulled out the paper and began reading it.

"Hao Asakura's Tips and Information for living in Relative Safety." The girl began, wondering why she was reading aloud. "First, inscribe the following symbols in the indicated pattern on your door… These will keep Pip's demons away. Secondly, wear layers of clothing and make sure they hide your body shape. This will discourage Tai and Cchi, who are major perverts, and Rodney, who's worse then they are when it comes to anime chicks. Don't look at his computer; you will be scarred for life. I'm serious. During the summer holidays, it's okay to wear less, but I'd still advise staying away from skirts and such. If anybody besides me or Yoh asks you for something, say no. And I'm very sorry, but we can't do anything about Smiley. He's allowed to stay in the building, provided he doesn't go too far on his pranks." The girl sighed. After a moment, she etched her own symbols on her door; ones she knew were potent enough to keep demons and such out. After a moment's thought, she added them on the walls and window as well, wanting to be absolutely sure.

Granted, the cross she'd hung up on the wall was likely to be more then enough, but it didn't hurt to be careful. The rest of the day was uneventful, and towards bedtime Jeanne chose to start a diary, just so she could remember what had happened.

_10/12/XX_

_Well, here it is; the start of my diary. Today, I must admit, was very interesting. This school is among the weirdest places I have ever visited, and I have an odd feeling that it's going to get stranger. I'm sharing my room with a perverted ghost, who I'm going to have to deal with sooner or later. The dorm manager is a little weird, but not nearly so much as everybody else. Yoh seems nice enough, though, and I think I can depend on him, though I have no plans to._

_I haven't really spoken with anybody yet, and I'm not sure I should. All of my dorm mates are sort of… Well… Weird, from what Hao told me. I have yet to see anything to disprove anything he said, too. At least the free cookie I got in my information packet with good._

_In other news, I think there's a few more spirits and ghosts around here then I've been told. Hao and Yoh especially reeked of shamanic energy, and if it turns out that they are Shamans, I hope we'll be able to become friends. Or at least not enemies, that's fine by me, too. I'm starting classes tomorrow, and my schedule says that I'm to go to the Counselor during lunch to decide how my time here at school is going to be. I don't really understand it, but if that's what's supposed to happen, I guess I'll do it. Miss Destiny seems an odd name for a counselor, though._

_Well, I hope that tomorrow will be fun. Though I'm not sure it will be, after hearing about our homeroom teacher being the sort of person who makes my dorm mates look normal._

_Ryu Dorm is nice enough, though. I looked around back, and the golden dragon that circles the dorm has a ramp starting there, along with a back door, and it winds around the building several times so you don't have to climb the ladders if you don't want to or it would be very inconvenient. See, the only stairs are the ones that lead down to the basement, which I've been told not to go into. I agreed, after hearing that's where Pip does her summonings from. Doors to the ramp are on the three main floors, though sometimes you might get on it from the second floor because there's a rather steep incline at first. As for inside Ryu Dorm, the first floor has the kitchen, some bedrooms, and a room for playing video games. The bathrooms, showers, more game rooms, and several other bedrooms are on the second floor. I haven't explored the third fully yet, but I think it's just bedrooms and a living room where people can relax in, watch TV, and so forth. I, of course, live in the attic, and it's very comfortable up here. The ceiling has lots of insulation, so it's pretty warm. The window's small enough that you can't get in through it, but big enough to get a nice view of outside. The best part is that there's a very small room, just big enough to stand in, that people use before entering my room. That was I can lock both the trapdoor and the main door for double protection against perverts. _

_Jeanne_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time on Twists of Fate:

Jeanne realizes that homeroom is going to be a very bad class, once she learns about her teacher's… habits and teaching methods, and why she should bring a shield to class. Then she finds out that the school counselor is fully prepared to cause havoc in her lifestyle. Smiley pulls several more jokes, a sword-wielding ghost does kitchen work, and Jeanne learns the hard way why it's a good idea to stay away from Pip.

REVIEW!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DISCLAIMER: The author owns some of the Shaman King manga. He does not own copyrights for said series. All torture and abuse of small, innocent, adorable baby animals was done with special effects involving realistic stuffed animals, computer simulated noises, and runny ketchup. The author takes no responsibility for any trauma, offense, injury, death, or anything else that may occur to readers as a result of reading this story, but firmly notes that things will probably be kept on the higher end of the 'T' rating. He hereby states that any and all lawsuits and/or any other forms of action against him for compensation, monetary or otherwise, and for any reason, are to be instead filed with the Democratic National Party for an emotional damage fee of no less then three million American dollars, or the equivalent in the plaintiff's primary or requested currency. Lawyers smell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2 – Insert very cool and completely original chapter title here

Jeanne yawned and woke up the next morning, not in that order, trying to remember the good dreams she'd had. With no luck, the girl quietly got a small glass of milk from her refrigerator, wondered why she hadn't noticed said appliance before, and moved over to her dresser to get some clothes. Upon starting to change, she paused.

"Out, you." She said, grabbing Smiley (who had been sneaking up on her) and throwing him out of the room. The girl quickly changed into the school uniform and searched her refrigerator for breakfast. To her shock, she found a bowl of cereal with milk freshly poured into it. "Okay, what and who are you?" she asked, rapping on the appliance's door. Part of the door pulled back to reveal a screen.

**I am a spirit-possessed refrigerator that will always have what you are looking for. My name is Fridge. **The screen printed.

"Ooookay." Jeanne said slowly. "How did you get here?"

**Master Hao teleported me into your room.** It replied. Jeanne shrugged.

"I'll have to thank him for that." She said, grabbing the cereal bowl. Once she had a good breakfast inside of her, the girl checked the clock to make sure she had time to spare if she got lost and headed downstairs. Yoh was waiting by the door.

"You're down here earlier then I thought you'd be." He said, raising an eyebrow. Jeanne shrugged. "Aaanyways, since Hao checked and said your schedule's the same as mine, I get to escort you to your classes for a few days until you can remember where they are."

"Thanks." Jeanne replied, checking her bag to make sure she had everything. "Wait a second… When did I get a bag with all my supplies, anyways? I never even went shopping…" Yoh shrugged.

"That sort of stuff happens all the time around here. It's best to just not ask." He lead her outside, and soon the two were walking in the dawn light. It still smelled like moldy fish outside. "Let's see… Ah, now I remember. Take this." Yoh said, grabbing 2 shields from the swordsmanship supplies and handing one to her. "You're going to need it for Homeroom." The girl was silent as she looked down at the shield. "You'll understand when we get there."

"…Great." The girl muttered. "If I need this, then the class can't be good."

"It's good, just dangerous." Yoh replied absentmindedly. "Mr. Killa probably won't bug _us _too much, since I'm Hao's brother and we're both under his protection, but it never hurts to be prepared. He has very direct teaching methods." Jeanne slowly nodded, wondering why there were so many fields. They had already passed the Kickball Field, the Extreme Kickball Field, the Extreme Kickball Played With The Kickball Of Death And Occasionally A Supposedly Dud Bomb Field, the Freshman Hazing Field, the Sophomore Hazing Field, and the Field That's Just There. She knew what each was for, and what it was called, mainly because of the gigantic signs that were placed at each one.

"Why is there a Field That's Just There?" the girl asked, confused. Yoh shrugged.

"It's just there. Nobody really uses it, but they had to call it something, so they decided on that." He replied. Jeanne slowly nodded, then choked in shock as she saw the next one. This field was the Shaman Battle Field. "Mmm. The Shamans at this school have fights occasionally and successfully petitioned the Principal to change the Big Field In The Northeast Corner That Nobody Uses to the Shaman Battle Field. With enough signatures, students can do that sort of thing." Jeanne nodded again, starting to wonder about the sanity of the students and staff in general. Watching people play a game on the Extreme Kickball Field didn't help; the players were kicking hard balls.

Jeanne sped up her pace, and soon enough both she and Yoh were inside the primary school building. To her profound relief, the smell of moldy fish didn't reach inside. Yoh lead her down three hallways to a massive lecture hall, the kind usually seen in Universities. Of course, universities didn't have spikes where people sat, various torture devices hung on the wall with instructions on how to use them, or a teacher wielding a red-hot sword.

"Good morning, Mr. Killa." Yoh said quickly. "This is Jeanne; she's a new student that just transferred here. Hao asked me to lead her around and make sure she stays out of trouble." Mr. Killa looked distastefully at Jeanne, who swallowed nervously.

"Sit down!" he barked. "Don't think your pretty looks mean I'll spare you from what happens in this class. You will learn, or you will pay the price!" Jeanne nodded and followed Yoh to the very top of the hall. Yoh set his shield down on the bench so he wouldn't be sitting on spikes and got out his homework. A few seconds passed before Jeanne followed his example, not wanting to get her butt impaled. The girl quietly took out her own supplies and got out a book, intending to read before class began. "No reading!"

"But sir, class hasn't even started yet!" Jeanne protested. Yoh winced.

"ARE YOU ARGUING WITH ME?" Mr. Killa yelled. "Get down here right now! I don't care if you're a transfer student, nobody attending this academy is allowed to mouth off to me without being punished! Now, first—"

"That's enough." Hao said, walking into the classroom. A huge, red spirit materialized behind him, and Jeanne stared. She'd figured he was powerful, but hadn't known he was at _this _high of a level. Mr. Killa looked at him for a moment, saw the spirit, gulped nervously, and looked back up at Jeanne.

"Fine! You're off the hook this time, but consider yourself warned! Next time I won't be so forgiving!" he yelled, returning to his desk. Hao walked up the stairs as his spirit vanished, taking a seat next to Yoh after placing a shield over the bench.

"Mr. Killa's a little crazy. All you have to do is show a little shamanic force, though, and he bends right over." Hao whispered quietly. Jeanne narrowed her eyes, then quietly moved her book out of the teacher's sight and continued reading. Yoh chuckled and watched as students began filing into the classroom. Almost all of them were yelled at by the teacher for one reason or another, including one poor girl who was told that her hair was combed wrong. To Jeanne's shock, the girl was hung from the ceiling by her arms and forced to stay there.

"Why does he get away with this stuff?" Jeanne asked furiously. Both Yoh and Hao shrugged.

"He hasn't done anything that permanently hurts students yet." Hao pointed out. "And the Principal _does _know about all of this. Besides, he teaches well, even if he does give us an obscene amount of homework." Jeanne was silent as she watched Mr. Killa yell at several girls who were talking in the corner of the room. "But I don't really like how much he loses stuff; gets annoying after awhile. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose."

"Is that so…" Jeanne muttered. The bell rang a few minutes later, and as soon as it finished Mr. Killa began talking.

"Listen up, you worthless idiots!" he barked. "Today we'll be covering the Theory of Continual Idiocy that several scientists have recently been testing. Remember that this is just a theory, and has yet to be actually proven as correct! Get out your papers for notes!" Jeanne did so. "First introduced five years ago, this theory states that if a person moves into a slump and becomes unmotivated, they will either not do work or do such a poor job that there's little difference until they again receive motivation! Several studies have indicated that this is true!" he continued rambling while the class' members diligently took notes; the ones who had forgotten to bring something to sit on having a much harder time then those who had.

When the bell rang, it was to the profound relief of all students. Mr. Killa had managed to talk nonstop for the entire hour and a half, and they'd been taking notes the whole time. As each student moved out, they were handed a large binder with the day's homework. Jeanne swallowed nervously as she received hers and followed Yoh to their next class; Gym. This one was one she hoped would be much more fun.

After using the locker room to change into her gym clothes, which were a tad too revealing for her tastes, Jeanne quietly followed the other girls of her class out onto the Primary Gym Field. The teacher, a twenty-something female, looked remarkably smug about something.

"Okay, people! We're playing Extreme Dodgeball today!" she yelled. Most of the class stiffened. "And before you ask… We _are _using the Balls of Pain today." She emptied the contents of her bag onto the ground, and most of the class stepped backwards. Spiked balls littered the ground. "You'll have a much better dodge ratio, I'm sure, if you have the proper motivation." Jeanne swallowed nervously, suddenly wishing she was more athletic. Several students started laughing in a cruel way.

"The bullies." Yoh whispered. "They love this game. Stay out of their line of fire."

"Don't worry, I plan to." Jeanne replied, quite honestly. "And why does it smell like moldy fish out here, anyways?" Yoh pointed to the Moldy Fish Display Field. "…Oh." The girl said, wondering what else could happen that would make things go wrong at the school.

"The best strategy for this game is to grab two Balls of Pain and use them to block other balls." Yoh explained. "Staying away from other people helps." The teacher began calling out names for teams. To her relief, Jeanne found that she was on Yoh's team. "And stick close to me… Everybody's scared of Hao, so people probably won't throw many balls my way. Hate to admit it, but being related to him helps sometimes."

"Right." Jeanne said, swallowing nervously. The teacher blew her whistle, and people scrambled to either get the balls or get out of the way. Yoh and Jeanne quickly elected to do the second once they got balls to hold for protection. "So, uh, is every class at this school dangerous? Homeroom is where we have to bring shields to sit on; in this class we're _throwing _balls with spikes on them…"

"Yeah, pretty much. The art instructor is a fan of both spray paint and pyrotechnics, so it's a good idea to wear flame-retardant clothing to his class. And carry an oxygen tank and your own personal fire extinguisher. The science teachers love explosions, and usually mix nitroglycerin with random chemicals to see what happens. The music directors regularly have wars between their classes that involve hitting other musicians with the instruments, and the rest of the school usually gets caught up. The math teachers are married, and consistently try to top each other by having students work in harder conditions. Which reminds me; the theatre team prefers doing live action battle scenes. With real weapons. And scenes that require blood."

"Oh…" Jeanne whispered, pale. "Well, at least there's lunch."

"I wouldn't get it from the cafeteria if I were you." Yoh advised. At Jeanne's inquisitive look, he added "Last week, Rodney found a live rat in his soup. And yesterday Tai found a recently beheaded pigeon in the Mystery Paste that students who buy lunch from the cafeteria are required to buy and eat." Jeanne blanched, and slowly nodded; glad she had made her own lunch the night before. "You're lucky; you get to go see the counselor. If you're on her good side, life at school suddenly becomes a lot easier."

Jeanne nodded and dodged a spiked ball that was flying towards her, moving almost fast enough to completely dodge it. As it was, the girl received a small gash on her upper right arm, as well as a tear in her shirt.

"Urk… Jerk!" she yelled at the bully who had thrown the ball at her. Taking aim, she threw one of her balls, catching him directly in the chest. The girl nodded. "He deserved that for being so rude."

"…Nice shot." Yoh agreed, chuckling. Almost an hour passed while the balls were thrown before the teacher sent the students in to shower and change. Being the meticulous person she was, Jeanne finished showering almost ten minutes after everybody else and exited into the almost empty lobby of the changing rooms. Yoh was there waiting for her; everybody else had gone to chat with their friends.

"Thanks for waiting." Jeanne said, smiling. "I have no idea where to go next." A small blur shot out of nowhere and pulled her coat's zipper down, opening it enough to show a slight amount of cleavage and some of Jeanne's bra. Blushing madly, the girl grabbed a smiling Smiley. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she shrieked.

"Too good of an opportunity to pass up!" the spirit replied. "By the way, more's showing then you think!"

"Huh?" Jeanne said, letting go of Smiley to check and zip up her coat. Cackling madly, the spirit sped away, glad that his lie worked like a charm. "Hey! Get back here!" Jeanne yelled, looking up. She wished that she'd remembered to bring a spare shirt; the only one she had had been ripped several times in gym and wasn't really fit to wear anymore.

"I don't think he's going to do that." Yoh muttered. Jeanne turned red again.

"…Stupid ghost…" she muttered. "That was uncalled for…"

"Ah, don't worry about it." Yoh said cheerfully, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Look on the bright side. Tai and Cchi weren't around." Jeanne nodded and followed Yoh out of the room, not really noticing where they were going. When she finally looked up, because Yoh had stopped, she found herself outside of the Counseling Center. "Lunchtime." Yoh explained. "Come on, let's go see the counselor together. She likes me, so you stand a better chance of being on her good side if she knows we're friends."

"…Yeah, I guess we are friends." Jeanne said, feeling a bit better as the two moved into the Counseling Center. The room was filled with all sorts of games, most involving luck. However, on the table there was a large game board with dozens of life paths on it, all interconnecting repeatedly. Jeanne looked at it with interest.

"Pick a piece." A voice said from behind Jeanne. The girl jumped almost a foot and turned around. Standing behind her was a slightly elderly woman, but she looked kind enough. "Go on, pick a piece! And while you're at it, have a fortune cookie." Jeanne nodded and picked a piece, choosing a black cat, and took a fortune cookie from the tray offered to her. At a nudge from Yoh she opened it.

"You will find happiness in the next year and live an exciting life." Jeanne read aloud. The elderly woman smiled.

"As I thought." She said. "I am Destiny. And you are Ms. Jeanne, a friend of young Yoh here." She smiled. "I'm the school counselor. Now, place your piece on the board." Jeanne set the cat figure on the square marked 'start'. "Sit down, sit down! No point in standing up the whole time!" Jeanne and Yoh sat across the board from Destiny, Yoh grinning widely. The woman coughed to clear her throat. "Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Be sure to answer honestly." Jeanne nodded. "What is your goal in life?"

"My goal? I… I don't really know." Jeanne said. Two squares lit up on the board.

"I see… What would you like to learn while at this school?" Jeanne thought carefully before answering.

"I would like to learn whatever destiny has in store for me." She replied. Three more squares lit up. Destiny smiled.

"A very good answer." She said. "I think I like you. Let's see… Those questions are irrelevant… Ah, here we are. If toast always lands buttered side down, and a cat always lands on its feet, what happens when you tie a piece of toast to a cat's back, the buttered side pointing away from the feline, and throw the cat out the window?" Jeanne froze, thinking.

"I don't know." She said. "I think the cat would land on its feet, but the way you asked the question, it seems impossible to guess what would happen. You'd have to test it and find out if you wanted an answer." A square lit up red.

"You're honest." Destiny said, grinning widely. "I like that in a person. You didn't know the answer, but you told me a way you could get the answer, showing some courage." She scribbled something down on the paper as the cat figure advanced itself several squares. Jeanne stared at it. "Let's see… There are five apples on a table, and you take two. How many do you have and why?"

"Two." Jeanne replied, blinking. "I took two, because the other three wouldn't have been mine. Otherwise I'd have taken them as well." Another square, normal this time, lit up.

"Before Mt. Everest was discovered, what was the tallest mountain in the world?"

"Mt. Everest. No matter which was thought to be the tallest mountain, Mt. Everest was still the tallest." Another two normal squares lit up.

"Excellent. I didn't ask why that was, but you told me anyways, showing that you can go beyond what people ask for and move higher. That's very good indeed. A truck is carrying pumpkins, eggplants, and tomatoes. It encounters a sharp curve. What drops?"

"Its speed." Jeanne replied. Destiny laughed, and three more squares lit up.

"Indeed, that's what drops! Good girl, you're doing excellent so far. Your future is going to be interesting indeed. Lets see… Are you still a virgin?" Jeanne blushed furiously. "I thought so. Good. Now for a few questions that are harder. Would you kill a man if you could save ten thousand children?"

"……Yes." Jeanne said, nodding. "I would hate myself forever, but I'd do it knowing that I was saving lives, and that if there was no other option then it was worth it." Destiny smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Killing somebody is not something I hope you will ever do. But what if the man was your husband?" Jeanne froze.

"I… I don't know what I would do." She said after several minutes. Seven more squares lit up, completing a path. Destiny nodded and wrote down what each square said, then examined the results for several moments. "…Well?"

"Mmm… It's just that your life is going to be more interesting then I thought." Destiny said, munching on a cookie. "How should I tell you this… Ah, I know. You will be embarrassed countless times during your time here at this school. You will also have a close encounter with a horrible fate. Well, okay, that's a lie. You'll have several close encounters with a horrible fate, and a whole lot more with ones that seem horrible. However, you will not fall prey to them, most of the time, and you will find a good man shortly after a few. He is somebody you already know." Jeanne slowly nodded, wondering how she could predict all this. "Let's see… Oh, don't get rid of the smiling specter; he will be the cause of much embarrassment to you, but will someday prove to be an invaluable ally. Do take up wearing the clothes you have hidden in your bottom drawer, you look good in them and it's not like you have much else. Tai and Cchi may be annoying, but they love video games and will respect you enough to leave you alone if you can beat them at one."

"…How do you know all of this?" Jeanne asked.

"I'm Destiny." Destiny said, smiling. "I know everything. Now, take a few more cookies and go eat lunch. Don't trust Rodney when he offers you anything, either, it's going to be drugged." Jeanne blinked, but nodded and began walking out. Yoh followed. "Oh, and dear?" Jeanne paused. "You're welcome to come back and play a few games of chance with me if you ever need somebody to talk to."

"…Thanks." Jeanne said, smiling as she left the room. "…I like her."

"So do I." Yoh replied, grinning. "It's funny, but she's always right about things." Jeanne shrugged and followed Yoh to the cafeteria, sitting with her dorm mates at their assigned table.

"Soda?" Rodney asked, holding one over to her.

"Sur— I mean, no thanks." Jeanne quickly corrected. Rodney raised an eyebrow. "It's bad for my stomach. I'm not supposed to drink it."

"Come on, one won't hurt." Rodney replied, smiling.

"Leave her alone." Hao ordered. Grumbling, Rodney put the soda back into his bag and continued eating his lunch. Jeanne quickly started her own and ate as fast as she could, desperate to get away.

Time passed. After surviving Math and Science, Jeanne collapsed gratefully onto a couch inside of Ryu Dorm. Her first day had been rather exhausting. Hearing chopping sounds from the kitchen, the girl peered into it and fell off the couch in shock as she saw a samurai using his sword to cut vegetables.

"Uh… Who are you?" the girl asked.

"My name is Amidamaru." The samurai said, looking down at her. "Ah, you are a Shaman, like Master Yoh and Master Hao." Jeanne nodded. "Do not mind me; I am simply preparing dinner." Jeanne nodded again and watched as the samurai continued working. After a few minutes, she quietly headed up to her room. Smiley froze as he saw her.

"Oh, uh, hello." The spirit said, looking nervous. Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "What're you looking at me like that for?"

"What did you do?" the girl asked sternly. Smiley gulped.

"Um, nothing."

"Liar."

"No, really!" the spirit protested. Jeanne checked her things, and found that he really _had _done nothing to her clothing or her other items. Bending over to inspect the contents of one of her drawers again, the girl suddenly felt the back of her skirt get flipped up and heard the sound of a picture being taken.

"HEY!" she yelled, spinning around. Smiley laughed as she dived for him, sliding smoothly out of the way. He held up the camera and smiled as the picture printed from it. "Give that to me, right now!"

"Why?" Smiley asked. "Come on, you know that you want me to show this to everybody… You act all innocent, but really you're starving for boys' attention!"

"No, I am not!" the girl replied, pulling out a small piece of paper from a pocket.

"Erm… What's that?" Smiley asked, suddenly sounding nervous. Jeanne chuckled and dropped the paper to the floor. A barrier instantly appeared around both Smiley and the Fridge.

"Spirit Containment Spell." Jeanne said, sounding smug. "Impossible to break. You're going to be trapped where you are until you give me the camera and the picture. You see, those sorts of shaman abilities are my specialty." Smiley pounded on one of the bars of light and tried to phase through it. He couldn't. "What, you didn't believe me?"

"…Okay, fine. You win _this _time." Smiley muttered, handing over the items. Jeanne threw the camera into the trash and ripped the picture to threads, which were also put into the trash. She then snapped her fingers and let the containment spell drop. Smiley zoomed down through the floor, muttering about something. There was a knock on the floor a few minutes later.

"Come in!" Jeanne called, looking up from her spot on the bed. Yoh walked into the room, breathing a little hard. "Something happening?"

"Yeah… Don't go… downstairs… for a bit." Yoh said, swallowing. "Tai and Cchi— Uh, well, you don't really _want_ to know what they did, but Pip's getting revenge by summoning demons right now." Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "_And _Liz is on a rampage because one of the demons tore up her homework, so…"

"Mmm." Jeanne said, blinking. There was a howl of anguish from downstairs a second later. "…Okay, that just gave me an idea." Yoh raised an eyebrow. "If Tai and Cchi deserve to be punished, we'll let Liz do it. I'll go get rid of the demons." Before Yoh could protest, the girl hurried out of her room and went down the ladders to the main floor, banishing the demons as she went. This was one of those times when she was glad that she was skilled in this way.

"Hey! Don't go down there!" Smiley yelled, zooming out of nowhere to tackle Jeanne before she could head into the basement.

"Why shouldn't I?" Jeanne asked. "I can handle it!"

"No, you can't!" the ghost replied, actually sounding slightly scared. "You've got the Angelic Touch that people are born with now and then. If you go down there, you'll activate so many traps that it'll be hell on earth! Literally!" Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "Dark and Pip have all sorts of deadly demons lurking around down there! And if you die, who am I going to embarrass?" Jeanne sighed and picked up the ghost.

"Look, you. I can handle demons, okay? I have a lot of talent in banishing spirits. The only reason you're not gone is that I was told it'd be a good idea to keep you around." She said, glaring. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you do whatever you want."

"The ghost is right…" a girl said, stepping out of the shadows that engulfed the stairs. "You do _not _want to enter our domain." Jeanne looked at her, unconvinced. "Besides… Wouldn't you prefer to avoid seeing the horribly mutil… er… the dead bodies of small, innocent, adorable baby animals?"

Jeanne sighed and concentrated, trying to sense the level of demons in hiding. She almost fell backwards out of shock; demons of the highest grade were kept down there.

"See?" Smiley asked, using his ghostly skills to push Jeanne towards the ladder. "Come on, girl. Upstairs, now, to where it's safe for you to be."

"Hold it." Pip said, pointing at Jeanne. "I've got a better idea. It'd be simplest to just get rid of you. After all, if you're not here, then Dark and I can continue working up here in the light as well as down in the dark."

"Indeed." Dark said, stepping out of the shadows. Jeanne looked between them, mentally preparing for a fight. Both of the two evil ones, as Jeanne termed them, smiled in an identically evil way and whispered something. Almost immediately, the girl felt a demon grab her from behind and rip off her shirt, exposing the parts of her torso not covered by her underwear. "So, shall you write the runes on her, or shall I?"

"I think I'll do it." Pip said, smirking evilly. She pulled a black pen out of nowhere as the demons held the struggling Jeanne still, and quickly etched something onto her stomach. Smirking, she clapped her hands, and the demons disappeared. "There we are. You can go now." She handed Jeanne the shirt and, whistling, followed Dark back downstairs. The young female shaman was quiet for a very long moment, then hurried towards the ladder after putting the shirt back on for mdesty. She tripped on the way but, ignoring the pain, hurried up the ladders and into her room. Sighing, she hopped onto her bed to examine the mark, but let out a small scream as it collapsed under her.

"W-what is this?" the girl asked, looking at the bed. She got up to go look at the mirror, but the boards under one of her foot broke, sending her leg down into the next room.

"Need some help?" Yoh's voice called.

"Yoh? You're down there?" Jeanne asked. "Um… Yeah, I do." She waited for about fifteen seconds while Yoh came up to her room. Raising an eyebrow, he helped her out of the floor, and looked at the collapsed bed.

"…Let me see your stomach." Yoh finally said, hiding a grin. After a moment's hesitation, Jeanne lifted her shirt up enough so Yoh could clearly see the mark. "Oh, thought so. You, uh, got cursed with bad luck. And as the name implies… It's, well… bad." Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "Let's see, this is ink, not blood, if I'm not mistaken, so I can get rid of this myself. Amidamaru!" the samurai ghost Jeanne had seen in the kitchen earlier appeared. "We need to take a very, very thin layer of her stomach's skin off, okay?"

"Wait, what?" Jeanne asked, frozen. Before she could do anything else, Yoh had whipped out a sword and cut off the top layer of her stomach's skin, removing the marking. Red spots began to appear, causing Yoh to simply pull out some bandages from his pocket and wrap said things around Jeanne's stomach several times.

"There we go." Yoh said, sounding satisfied.

"…Why'd you have bandages with you?" Jeanne asked, blinking.

"Well… Most people do, as a precaution. You never know when you'll need 'em." The younger Asakura brother replied. A second later, his blade chopped the severed skin into several hundred pieces.

_10/13/XX_

_Today was very interesting. Mr. Killa, the Homeroom teacher, has benches with spikes where people would normally sit. So I'm following Yoh's advice on bringing a shield to sit on. The other classes are no saner, and I'm really beginning to wonder what I was thinking when I decided to come here._

_Oh, well, there really isn't much I can do about it. However, I'm going to strengthen the wards on my room. There's some top-ranked demons in this building that I can't go get rid of, so Smiley might let them in here as a joke if I give him half a chance._

_I would never have gotten past this day without Yoh. He seems to be a very nice person, and I'm glad that we've really had no problems so far. I'm going to need all the help I can get if Pip and Dark curse me again or something. Ugh…_

_Anyways, I'm tired right now, so this entry's going to be short. Sorry!_

_Jeanne_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time on Twists of Fate:

More interesting people arrive, including two new residents of Ryu Dorm! Pip and Dark are not happy at all about who they are, either, because they're two of the worst people possible. To them, at any rate. Elsewhere in the chapter, giant robots attack innocent fields, Hao makes a visit to the Counselor (relax, he has no more emotional issues then usual), and Jeanne hears an old school legend that may get her into more trouble then anything else yet…

REVIEW!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: The author owns precisely zero point zero zero percent of the copyright to Shaman King. All torture and abuse of small, innocent, adorable baby animals was done with special effects for humor purposes. No actual animals were harmed in the making of this fic… Well, at least not badly enough to cause concern, contrary to very strong evidence. For lawyers who wish to know about suing the author, please refer to the disclaimer for Chapter Two for information. All characters in this story have given their consent, willingly or not, to be laughed at and humiliated on a regular basis. All flamers will be fed—Er, ignore that, all flames will be fed to the Spirit of Fire. The author would also like to note that he derives great amusement from flames that are poorly written, have bad spelling and punctuation, and/or say the story is bad for reasons like 'Yoh is too good looking for Jeanne!', and will be posting them on a forum system he belongs to so everybody there can laugh at them too. Lawyers smell.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3 - If you can read this chapter title, you don't need your eyes checked

It was almost midnight. In the main hallway of Ryu Dorm, a door creaked open. It was the main door, the one that led out onto the moldy-fish scented grounds of the school, and as it opened two figures silently walked into the building.

"Who the heck are you?" Hao asked, flicking on the light-switch. The female of the group jumped in shocked; the male didn't seem particularly fazed. "It's almost midnight, you're not residents of this dorm, and…" he trailed off as the male put a letter into his hands. "…Oh." Hao said, looking up. "About time you got here; it's been annoying having to stop Pip and Dark by myself so much. Your rooms are on the third floor; left side of the hall as you go towards the ladder leading to Jeanne's room, which is in the attic."

"Yeah, whatever." The boy said, shrugging. "Doesn't really matter to me all that much." He quietly moved upstairs, escorting the girl who was with him. Hao smiled thinly. When Pip and Dark found out about this, they were going to go absolutely nuts. He could hardly wait to watch. Chuckling, the dictatorial ruler of Ryu Dorm snuck back into his room to go back to sleep after flicking the lights off again.

The next morning, Jeanne quietly woke up and yawned, glad that she'd gotten a good night's sleep. After a few moments of staring blankly, she got up and put on her school uniform.

"Hey, you!" Smiley said, immediately zooming up to her. "What's with that chick on the third floor?" Jeanne blinked, not quite comprehending. First of all, as far as she remembered, Yoh was the only person on the third floor. And second, she was only half awake. "Are you listening to me? She's got some sorta barrier around her; I can't even touch her!"

"Why would you want to?" Jeanne asked, wondering why she had to be bothered so early. "Make yourself useful; go get me breakfast." Smiley stuck his tongue out at her, but did as she asked. He wanted information, he wanted it now, and he wasn't going to leave the girl alone until he got it.

"Stupid shamans…" the ghost muttered. There was a scream of rage from below.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Pip shrieked. Jeanne quietly moved over to the trapdoor and opened it so she could look into the hall and see what was happening. All of the residents of Ryu Dorm except her were standing in the hallway, clustered around a girl with long blue hair and six white, angelic wings coming out of her back. It took almost ten seconds for Jeanne to notice the boy right next to her; with brown hair and hazel eyes, he didn't really stick out.

"Pip!" Hao said warningly.

"HOW COULD YOU LET SOMEBODY LIKE HER INTO THIS DORM, KNOWING FULL WELL HOW I FEEL ABOUT FREAKS LIKE HER?"

"That's enough!" the unimposing boy snapped, one of his hands moving towards his back where, Jeanne noticed, a pair of swords had been strapped to. "If you've got a problem, then just say it. Stop acting stupid by screaming and acting all indignant. And there's no point in yelling at the Dorm's manager; he has no control of who's assigned to what dorm." There was an almost three instant pause before Pip began throwing things at an almost unbelievable rate towards the girl. The objects included, but were not limited to, several kitchen knives, ten eggs, fourteen small demons, Tai and Cchi, a gold club, and a dirty pair of Hao's boxers. Each object, to the girl's luck, missed. It was either that or the fact that Pip could not throw things especially well.

"…Care Bears?" Yoh asked, edging away from his brother as he looked at the print on the boxers.

"SHUT IT!" Hao snapped, incinerating the garments. "Pip, Dark, go back to the basement. I assigned them to this floor because it's as far away from you as possible. You should be thankful that I'm so considerate. Tai, Cchi, don't bother trying anything funny; it's not going to work. As a matter of fact, you can all head back to your rooms; except for my brother and Jeanne up there." Jeanne blinked. Hao hadn't even turned around to look at her. However, both the angelic girl and the sword-wielding boy did.

"…Huh." The boy said, leaning against the wall. "Well, that was an interesting reception." The girl nodded and clung closely to him, looking nervous. "What're you nervous for? You of all people shouldn't be scared of anything…" the girl just stayed where she was.

"Yoh, you get to show these two around along with Jeanne. Don't worry about Arc's safety; she's the Great Spirit's granddaughter—" both Jeanne and Yoh choked. "—And he gave her pretty much unlimited protection from just about everything. Kai here is her fiancée, so I'd suggest being doubly nice to him, too." Yoh raised an eyebrow.

"Accident." Kai said, shrugging. "I wandered into her rooms by accident when I was trying to escape somebody, and there was this prophecy that said the first male she saw she would marry, so…" he trailed off. "It's old history now anyways." He looked at the girl beside him and smiled fondly. "Arc, you should go get changed. As I recall, you had to get a specially designed uniform to accommodate your wings, and it takes a bit longer to put on." The girl nodded and moved back into her room. Jeanne quietly moved down her ladder and into the hallway.

"She's… very quiet." The girl observed. Kai chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Well, she's not allowed to talk to anybody but me." He said, smiling. "Even when somebody else might overhear. So, for all intents and purposes, she's mute." Hao quietly moved downstairs. "It's funny, though, because even though she can't talk, I can usually understand what she's thinking. And she'll do anything for me."

"Anything?" Yoh asked, raising an eyebrow. Kai nodded.

"I didn't think she was serious, at first, when she told me." The boy said reminiscently. "So when I told her to strip, I was pretty shocked when she actually started doing it." Jeanne blushed. "I stopped her, though, and from that moment on I knew she was serious about wanting to make herself useful. That's big with her; she tries as hard as she can to make herself useful. Arc is a little ditzy sometimes, cares too much about the most irrelevant things, is consistently clumsy, rarely stops to think about the consequences of her actions, and gets me in a load of trouble." The boy chuckled again. "But she tries, and that's why I like her." Jeanne smiled slightly, having by now figured out the two's relationship.

"Well, I'm going to go finish breakfast." The girl said, starting to climb up the ladder. After a moment, she paused, looked around, then grabbed Smiley and threw him into her room. "You're not getting me that easily!" the girl yelled, hurrying up the ladder. Yoh and Kai shrugged, and both went into their own rooms to change.

About ten minutes later, a group of four was walking on the school grounds. Yoh and Jeanne were listening to Kai recount a story of how a single coin dropped to the ground had caused his entire nation to become dedicated anime fanatics, something he called a 'Butterfly Effect', while Arc was just quietly walking beside the boy. After a moment, the winged girl quietly tugged on Kai's sleeve.

"Hm?" the boy asked, looking over at her. "Is something wrong?" Arc nodded and pointed. On the other side of the school, a massive dimensional warp had appeared. "Oh… That can't be good."

"Um, yeah…" Jeanne said, looking nervous. There was a blast of sound a split instant before a robot tumbled out of the warp. It was nothing like what anybody had been expecting; it was large, blue, and had a red car instead of a head. "Er… What is that?"

"…It's a giant robot." Yoh replied, blinking. "We should probably get rid of it before it… uh… destroys the school."

"That would be a bad thing?" Jeanne asked.

"…Point." Yoh agreed, chuckling. Meanwhile, the robot began firing explosives at the most innocent of the school's fields. "Eh. Let it blow them up." Yoh said dismissively as fireballs blossomed radiantly. Jeanne put on her sunglasses. Laughing, Yoh led the others into the school. "By the way… Have you two heard the legend of this school?"

"Which one?" Kai asked. Yoh nodded, knowing he had a point.

"Well, there's this legend that came around about this ferocious demon who lives deep inside the school. And it comes out at night to wreak havoc on anybody still in the school. I personally think it was Pip's doing, but…" Yoh said, trailing off. "That's not the creepy part, though. The creepy part is that none of the usual banishment spells work on it. It just sits inside the school, ready to lash out at the weak." Jeanne smiled slightly.

"Sounds like something just up my alley." The girl said cheerfully.

Some distance away, Hao quietly stepped into the Counselor's Office.

"Well, well, it's unusual to see you in here, Mr. Asakura." Destiny said, smiling brilliantly as she saw who it was. "What can I do for you?"

"There's something I want you to do to my dear brother, Yoh." Hao said, smiling viciously. He whispered something into Destiny's ear. The counselor laughed and nodded.

"I can do that." She said. "And I think it will be most amusing." Humming merrily, she reached into mid-air and pulled a few strings. "I hope this helps…"

That night, Jeanne quietly crept out of bed and moved towards the school. If there was really a demon haunting the school, she felt it was her duty to get rid of it. It didn't take very long for the cries to begin echoing through the halls once Jeanne entered the school.

"Wow, this really is kind of creepy…" she whispered, using Smiley as a light.

"This is _really _embarrassing…" the ghost muttered.

"Oh, be quiet. I know you're just as eager to see this demon as I am." Jeanne replied. Smiley didn't dispute her words, and shined a little brighter as a sudden loud cry could be heard. An instant later, a wave of malice flowed through the girl. "Wow… This demon is _angry_…"

"Maybe… Maybe we should go back…" Smiley whispered, physically reeling from the effects of the wave. The cries changed, becoming angrier. "Um… We should stay here?" the cries went back to their normal, emotionless state. Smiley eyes Jeanne. "I, uh, guess we'll be staying, then." Jeanne pat the ghost on the head.

"Of course we are. We're staying until we find that demon." She said, bending down to examine the door to the basement. She held her skirt down with her spare hand.

"Oh, come on… Even I'm not in the mood to embarrass you right now. Besides, I don't have a new camera, and there's nobody here besides you, me, and… uh…"

"Uh what?" Jeanne asked, wondering if she could pick the lock and if that was the right thing to do.

"Uh, about two hundred pairs of glowing blue eyes…" Smiley squeaked out. Jeanne whirled around and found that indeed, there were nearly two hundred human-sized blue demons sitting there watching her.

"I'm not bothering you." The girl told one sharply as it advanced. "I'm looking for the source of these cries." Another cry echoed through the halls. The demons advanced upon her. "Now, really. I am a Shaman, skilled in the arts of binding and banishing. We are all very well aware of the fact that I could send you all on quite easily, so please just leave me alone." The demons continued advancing. Sighing, Jeanne conjured up an orb of light. "I did try to warn you." she said, throwing it at the foremost demon. It didn't blink as the attack hit it, nor did it disappear. "Uh-oh…"

"Now we're in for it." Smiley said, sounding even more afraid then before. "Uh, I'm out of here!" Jeanne grabbed him before he could zoom off.

"Go get Yoh and Hao!" the girl instructed. "They should be able to help me out!" she released the ghost, and watched as he flew off. She then stepped backwards as the demons continued their advance, and swallowed nervously. Keeping her wits very close by, the girl conjured up a barrier field to stop them. They walked straight through it. "Okay, this is looking very bad…" the girl muttered, trying several more barriers. None of them worked. Jeanne thought for a moment, then etched a rune in the air and shot it towards the lead demon. It brushed it aside without flinching.

A moment later, a bolt of darkness shot from behind the girl to strike the demon. It vanished instantly. What followed was a barrage of bolts, each striking one demon, and in less then half a minute they were all gone. Jeanne whirled around.

"Than-" she began. Right behind her was a pair of red eyes. Eyes that had vertical slits. Their owner blinked, then vanished. "Who… Who was that?" the girl asked. Yoh and Hao ran into the hall a moment later, each having their spirit's Over Soul in the form of a very powerful, very deadly sword.

"Where're the demons?" Hao asked, gazing around.

"Somebody else took care of them…" Jeanne replied quietly. "I don't know who." Hao nodded and let his sword vanish. Yoh did the same a moment later. "Hey… Those cries have stopped." Smiley shot out of nowhere and lifted the front of the girl's skirt. "HEY!"

Hao grabbed the ghost.

"Not when I'm around." He said, shaking it back and forth.

"Y-yes, sir!" Smiley said, vanishing as soon as he was freed. The hall lights flickered on a moment later.

"What're you kids doing here?" an older man yelled. All three kids stiffened and turned around to face the janitor.

"Ah, I was leading this new student on a tour of the school." Hao said.

"Your lies might work on others, but I'm not fooled!" the janitor replied. "You kids are coming with me, and you're going to wait in the office. You'll be lucky if you're not expelled!" he pulled out some rope to bind their hands with.

"_That won't be necessary._" A voice hisses from the shadows. "_I called them here on purpose, and none of them did anything wrong. You will forget all about this and leave._" The janitor's eyes clouded.

"I didn't see anybody…" he mumbled, walking unsteadily off. The red eyes tuned to face Jeanne, Yoh, and Hao.

"_Girl, you should watch yourself when you're around here at night._" A hand reached out of the shadows, revealing black skin. It was not the brown, earthy color most people thought of as 'black'. It was jet black, the sort of black that could only be darker if it was Dark Black. The hand gripped Jeanne's chin firmly, but not painfully. "_I cannot be everywhere at once, and will not always be here to help you. It will be best if you simply stay in bed at night instead of wandering around._" The hand retreated as the figure vanished once more. Jeanne swallowed nervously.

"Um… Let's do as he says, and get back to bed." She said, smiling. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"No problem." Yoh replied, steering her out of the building. "If you hadn't been rescued, we'd've been needed, so it's all cool."

"Speak for yourself." Hao replied, snorting.

_10/14/XX_

_Well, today was very interesting. I met some new people, including the Great Spirit's granddaughter! She's quiet, but I think she's trustworthy. Kai is pretty cool, too, but he's taken, so definitely not boyfriend material._

_Yoh was really helpful today, and he told me all these stories about the school. So I decided to investigate one of them, and wound up confronted by about two hundred demons that were immune to my shamanic powers! It was so bizarre. Anyways, this mysterious figure saved me for some reason. He said he wouldn't always be around to protect me… I wonder what that's all about._

_Well, it's really late, so I'm going to get to sleep now. And I don't want Smiley causing any more problems._

_Cheers! Jeanne_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Butterfly Effect: A series of improbable events starting from something small, like a butterfly flapping its wings, and ending major, like an earthquake destroying China. Possible, but highly unlikely.

Post-chapter disclaimer: Hao does not actually own Care Bears boxers. The author inserted them as a joke, and is paying for this with severe burns all over his body. Lawyers smell.

Meh. Short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.

Next time on Twists of Fate: Jeanne makes a new friend; a boy who seems to know about her midnight expedition into the school. Some of Jeanne's dorm mates cause havoc and force her to walk around in her underwear! And who's this imposing man here for a visit? Oh, you're joking, right? YOU'RE NOT? The King of Spirits himself is here for a visit?

REVIEW!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
